


The Musings of Sara Valestein

by Siver



Category: Trails of Cold Steel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: During one of Sara’s quieter drinking times she muses over being an instructor now and each of her students.
Basically a ramble from Sara’s point of view accompanying drinking. Because Sara.
Takes place towards the end of Cold Steel I. One spoiler from Cold Steel II in regards to Sara’s background and some Cold Steel I spoilers but nothing too drastic.





	

Never did Sara ever imagine herself as an instructor. From Jaeger to Bracer to Instructor. And at a prestigious military school at that! Now how in Aidios’s name did that happen? Next thing she knew she’d wind up in the military if she wasn’t careful. Shudder. Let’s drown that thought in another swig of beer or three, shall we?

Nearing the end of her second year with a third looming it was still a strange thought, but one thing she knew was her students were precious to her. Class VII … Now there was a bunch and what a mix.

Another gulp of beer as her thoughts drifted over each…

Rean Schwarzer … the centre of Class VII whether he’d admit it or not. He tied them together, brought them closer and solved certain annoying hassles she was more than happy to avoid. Never mind accusations of her orchestrating certain events. Their well-being was foremost in her mind and that meant cooperation and not being at each other’s throats. A gulp of beer was taken.

What would he do when they were all done here? She hoped getting him involved with the student council helped him find a way. He’d make a damn good Bracer, but somehow she couldn’t shake the feeling that Aidios had something else in store for him. There was definitely something more to him and damn if her curiosity didn’t burn her up some days.

Speaking of wondering what they’d do after graduation … Elliot Craig … When she first saw that name on the list of potentials she’d groaned. The son of the famous Craig the Red. She’d imagined a kid not fallen far from the tree, all ‘my father this, order that, military blah blah blah’. Instead she’d got … a … a … marshmallow … Maaaybe that was a bit of a slight but he was sweet and nervous and she wondered what he was even doing here. That had to be his father’s doing. Still he’d proven himself skilled with the orbal staff and orbal arts and despite his outward appearance there was definitely an iron core of determination in there. She just hoped he wouldn’t get dragged into the military.

Of course if she was going to be honest, she didn’t especially want to see any of them in the military, but some would handle it better than others. Laura for instance …

Laura, now there was an Arseid through and through, a knight to the core. Maybe a tad too straight laced for this instructor’s taste, but she was a good balancing act for the quirks of her classmates. And she had to respect her skills with the sword. If anyone became the next Divine Blade she could easily see it being her.

Now Sara had to admit that if they were peers they just miiight not exactly be friends. Or maybe she was wrong. After all Fie and Laura had their differences (the tension had started to drive her up a wall. These kids needed to just get along already), but now not only did they fight well together they actually seemed to be friends. Even she’d been a bit surprised by that development.

Fie … Fie Fie Fie. Sara’s little stray cat. She was glad now more than ever she’d convinced her to come here. She’d worried at first when the girl seemed to not even bother trying to join the others. But, she’d warmed up and was just as much a part of Class VII as any of them. She even seemed happier lately as much as she showed any emotion. She hoped she’d come to think of Class VII as her new family. The others sure seemed to have taken her in, especially Laura now and Emma right from the start.

Emma … now there was a girl who needed some lying lessons. Sara didn’t know her full background and as much as she wanted to didn’t pry. Not too much anyway. But, the girl was definitely hiding something. She was only lucky that the rest of the class seemed content to leave her alone about things. A toast to their patience!

Regardless of curiosity-inducing secrets Emma was smart and a warm presence. Sara was grateful for her looking out for Fie too.

Now if she wanted to think about the opposite of warm presences, there was Jusis and Machias. Despite their or maybe because of their antagonism toward each other it was hard not to think of them as a unit. She had a private chuckle into her beer at imagining their reactions to that little tidbit of information.

They were both blockheads, but they had grown on her she had to admit. Machias seemed a little humbler lately and more open minded, thank Aidios for that. He was as prickly as a thorn bush, but seemed to genuinely care about his classmates.

Jusis had been another groan inducing name. She had no fondness for Duke Albarea and had dreaded having a mini Albarea in her class. Instead she got Jusis. Stand-offish and took way too much pleasure in aggravating Machias. But, she had to respect him. He truly believed in the ideals of a noble. Noblesse oblige and all that. He wasn’t at all like certain other foppish idiots, oopsie shouldn’t insult the students. Another beer! Chase away that thought.

Well that beer went fast. Another! And who else …

Gaius Worzel. Despite his devotion to the winds he was the most grounded of them all. Hey that was almost poetic and deserving of another drink. She’d been surprised at how quickly he’d come to care about Erebonia despite its many flaws, many varied flaws … let’s not go there just yet, shall we … Aaaanyway. She knew he’d been recommended by lieutenant-general Zechs Vander. She’d love to find out more of that story.

Hmm and Alisa Reinford. Or Alisa R. Why she’d insisted on that early in the year was beyond her. Sure, her mother wasn’t exactly the easiest woman to get along with but otherwise was it a big deal? But, there was a girl just full of tension at the start of the year. She didn’t know what happened between her and Rean, but was she ever glad they’d got it sorted out on their own. Aaah teenage woes.

She wondered if Alisa would join the company. She was good with the tech stuff that was for sure. Maybe no George but who here was?

Then she had her two newest students. Millium Orion and Crow Armbrust.

She couldn’t say she was thrilled when Millium was thrust on her. One of Osborne’s secret intelligence agents hanging around was the last thing she needed. Yet, it was as hard to dislike Millium as it was to believe she was part of the intelligence division. She wasn’t exactly good at the whole secrecy thing. She was cheerful and spunky and slid right into Class VII. It was almost starting to feel like she’d always been there. And she annoyed Jusis, which was always entertaining to watch. Oops prooobably shouldn’t be saying that either.

And at last, Crow. Now there was some nostalgia. Her first four testers had been quite the bunch too. She liked Crow. He was fun and had to be the most laid back student at the school an attitude she couldn’t exactly find herself opposed to. Another swig of beer was taken. And yet, despite that there was something off about him that she couldn’t quite put her finger on and it bugged her. There was something in there deep down, but nearly two years knowing him had brought her no closer to an answer. She hoped whatever it was wouldn’t come back to bite him, or the rest of them for that matter and she wished him the best for when he did graduate hopefully sooner than later.

Sara hoped for the best for all of them. Things were stirring in Erebonia and she knew tough times were coming. She didn’t know exactly what lay ahead, but she’d do her damndest to make sure Class VII were as prepared as possible. She would guide them and protect them, her precious students.


End file.
